The Perfect Christmas Tree
by TheCherryBlossumWriter
Summary: Felicity is completely shocked to say the least when she hears that her fiancee has never picked out a Christmas tree from the forest. Takes place after (4 times Oliver Tries to Propose to Felicity)


**Summary: **It's Oliver and Felicity's first Christmas in their new house that they're sharing as an official engaged couple and Felicity's shocked to hear that Oliver had never picked out a Christmas Tree before. She's even more shocked to hear that he doesn't know how to decorate one either. (Takes place alittle after **5 times Oliver proposed to Felicity**)

**Rating: K**

**Words: 1,003**

**The Perfect Christmas Tree**

Felicity struggles from spitting her coffee out in shock as Oliver tells here he's never actually picked out a Christmas Tree from the forest before. "Ever?" She asked in complete shock.

Oliver nods as he continues to sign papers on his desk. "Never." He replied. "When I was at the mansion, the Christmas tree kinda just appeared. Fully decorated and everything." He shrugged.

"Oh my gosh! Oliver I'm so sorry." She says putting a hand to her chest.

Oliver gives her a confused look and replies, "Sorry for what?" His eyebrows are raised and he's looked at her like she has three eyes.

"You never got the joy too pick out a Christmas Tree! That was like, my favorite thing to do as a kid. Okay, second." She see's that he's literally asking with his eyes to explain and she does. "Nothing is more fun than rewiring computers."He chuckles and she goes on walking toward his desk. "We are going to pick out a Christmas Tree, from the actual forest in Starling City. Then, we're going to go to the store and buy some cute little Christmas Tree decorations. Tonight." She explained and then she walked back to her desk leaving Oliver to wonder what was so important about a Christmas Tree.

* * *

><p>They drive back to their house together and get changed out of their work-clothes for something more casual. Afterwards they're in the car driving toward a Christmas Tree forest with a saw in the back seat and Oliver listens as Felicity answers his questions about the perfect Christmas tree.<p>

"I thought you were Jewish?" He asked.

"I am." She shrugged. "My dad was Christian and my mom was Jewish, so we kind of had both during the holidays." She replied.

"Oh." He sighs. "Well, what's so important about finding..." He puts up his fingers for air quotes as he says in a sarcastic tone, "The Perfect Christmas Tree."

Felicity makes a strangle gasp. "Oliver, you have a lot to learn."

* * *

><p>They're walking hand in hand as Felicity carefully examines each and every tree they past.<p>

"How about that one?" Oliver asks pointing to a tall, thin Christmas tree with few pine leaves.

"No, that one is ugly." She says in disgust. "It's tall, but thin. You want it to be thick with lots of pine leaves." Oliver nods and they continue to walk along.

"How about that one?" Oliver asks. "It's tall and thick. And there's lots of pine needles." Oliver adds.

Felicity shakes her head. "It's a little lopsided." She says and Oliver sighs as they keep walking.

They're both looking around when one tree finally catches Oliver's eye. It's hiding behind the much more colorful ones. He points it out to Felicity and she shrieks. People are staring but she doesn't care. She just runs to it and Oliver follows behind smiling and holding the saw in the other hand.

"Oliver. It's perfect! I knew you had it in you!" She said tears in her eyes as she went to peck him on the cheek.

"You liar." He smirked as he went to cut it down.

* * *

><p>They went to the store and picked up so green and silver ornaments on their way home. It's a struggle, trying to get the tree in their house, but they manage to get it through with a few pine needles littering the wooden floor. They put it right by the fireplace in the corner near the TVs and next to the stand where the menorah sat. They see Marry snuggled up by the Fireplace and (not wanting to bother her nap) they push her bed a little to the side, but their efforts are in vain when she wakes up and starts barking in excitement at the sight of her owners.<p>

"Hey their, girl." Felicity coos."Daddy and I picked out the perfect Christmas Tree, sorry we didn't being you...you were sleeping and we didn't want to bother you. Plus the snow would get you all wet." She explains. "Maybe next time, we could buy you the little winter dog jacket and some boots." Felicity promised. Marry barked and started to bounce around the Christmas Tree.

Oliver and Felicity smiled as they put on the first ornament together. One hand interlocked and one putting it on the tree.

"Happy Hanuka Mrs. Smoak...soon to be Mrs. Queen." Oliver says as he leans down and looks at their perfect Christmas Tree.

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Queen...thank you for the _perfect _Christmas Tree." She smiles as she leans up to kiss him. (Marry looks up at them through the Christmas Tree pine needles in her spot under the tree.)

* * *

><p>"Olivia Thea Queen and Odyssia Faith Queen, you get back here right now before we go home!" Felicity screamed making her children stop running through the snow and come back toward her and her husband.<p>

"But mommy, we wanted to go find the _perfect _Christmas tree." 6 year old Olivia explained.

"Yeah." 4 year Odyssia ,'Cia' for short, agreed.

"Felicity, it's okay, let them run around. "Oliver said, he had a thing for giving in to the girls. I mean, who couldn't. They had his dirty blonde hair, her beautiful eyes, and both his and Felicity's charm, it was nearly impossible.

Felicity sighed as she gripped Marry's leash more tighter, "Okay. Just, don't go to far so me and daddy can see you...okay?"

The girls nodded happily and hugged both their parents before running off and looking at each and every tree in sight.

Oliver put an arm over Felicity's shoulder and smiled.

"You ready to find the perfect Christmas Tree, Queen?" Felicity asked.

"Ready if you are...Queen." He smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>Please, Favorite and Review and Happy Holidays!<strong>


End file.
